Experiencias
by Vismur
Summary: Una pequeña misión a Hawaii.
1. Chapter 1

_**Titulo: **__Experiencias_

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom:**__ Hawaii Five-0_

_**Fandom secundario:**__ Castle_

_**Pareja:**__ Steve/Danny_

_**Dedicatoria:**__ A__ lea1-santome quien apoyo mi idea y la condimento._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hawaii Five-0, Castle. y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores __y a sus respectivas mentes creativas, jamás llegare a crear algo como esto en mi vida._

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**EXPERIENCIAS **

- Oh el paradisiaco Hawái, cima de las vacaciones – sonríe coqueto a la joven que le pone el collar de flores – amo Hawái - mirando descaradamente la parte trasera de la misma al pasar.

- Castle compórtate – dice Beckett rodando los ojos – no estamos de vacaciones.

- No, es realidad si que estamos de vacaciones, esto es Hawái, tú deberías desenvolverte un poco más y disfrutar – sonríe hacia su compañera mientras hace una cara de pervertido, a saber que imaginándose.

- Castle – dice ahora con voz de advertencia.

- Dios mío Beckett, seguramente un refrigerador es más caliente que tú – respondió socarrón mientras se dirigía a la salida.

- Castle, si sigues molestando le disparare a cierto compañero que tienes entre las piernas – dice no queriendo la cosa, mientras acariciaba su arma.

- auch – hace toda la representación como si lo hubiera hecho, los gestos e incluso la pose de haber recibido un golpe, Beckett solo vuelve a rodar los ojos mientras llama a un taxi.

- Solo sube, tenemos que llegar a la base de policías local

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Steve, ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte de seguir con los protocolos? – la voz altamente concentrada en ira y volumen se escuchaba en el estacionamiento.

- Se nos hubiera escapado si hubiéramos llamado a refuerzos – contesto la otra mientras caminaba serenamente, sin molestarse por el ruido excesivo que ocasionaba su compañero.

- ¡El sospechoso estaba dormido! – se siguió quejando, varios policías solo se quitaron del camino, un Danny Williams hecho una fiera era peligroso, incluso para ellos.

- Estaba fingiendo – contesto Steve mientras entraba al edificio, y saludaba a Chin, quien apenas iba a la oficina.

- ¿Por qué vienen así? ¿Se les escapó el sospechoso? – pregunto Chin a Steve, mientras dejaban a Danny con su parloteo.

- No, lo atrapamos, aunque tuvimos algunas dificultades - dijo mostrando su cuerpo enlodado, y señalando al de su compañero, quien tenia aun lodo fresco, la camisa se le pegaba al cuerpo, y tenia la corbata en la mano, una buena imagen que ver.

- Te has divertido – acuso Chin mientras negaba con la cabeza, Steve solo sonrió.

- ¿Danny? – una voz femenina paro la prerrogativa del rubio.

- ¿Kate? – y una sonrisa asomo por su cara – Kate cuanto tiempo, te abrazaría si no estuviera lleno de lodo – sonrió al verla, Steve solo se acerco con su compañero.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – pregunta con una sonrisa mientas ve las pintas.

- Mi condena – dice con sarcasmo el rubio – Kate deja te presento a mi compañero Steve McGarrett – quien solo asintió.

- Encantado.

- Ella es Kate Beckett, fuimos compañeros en un caso conjunto entre Nueva York y Nueva Jersey, de un asalta bancos hace algunos años.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo en Hawái? ¿Y tú esposa? – pregunto Kate, Castle solo miraba interesado la conversación.

- Me divorcie, y donde viva mi hija, ahí estaré – suspira por el recuerdo poniendo sus manos en la cadera - ¿Quién es tu compañero? – pregunta, Beckett solo suspira.

- Este es Richard Castle, mi sanguijuela personal – Castle sonríe a ambos, mirándolos fijamente.

- ¿Richard Castle? ¿Él escritor de libros? – pregunto Steve.

- Ese mismo

- Soy fan de sus libros – dijo Steve emocionado, Danny solo lo vio con sospecha.

- ¿Tú lees libros? – pregunta Danny a Steve.

- Por supuesto, ¿crees que atormentar a delincuentes es mi único ocio? – le dice a su compañero levantando sus cejas divertido, el rubio solo suspira.

- Kate, ¿Qué haces por acá? – pregunta ignorando a su compañero, mientras regresaba la atención a su amiga, quien miraba divertida la conversación.

- Estamos de vacaciones – Castle les sonríe a ambos mientras pone su brazo en los hombros de Beckett.

- Buscamos a un sospechoso – dice simplemente mientras pellizca la mano del escritor y este la quita por el dolor.

- ¿A quien buscan? – pregunta interesado ahora Steve, cualquier delincuente en su isla, debe contar sus ultimo días.

- Marc Sulivan, creemos que mato a un hombre en Nueva York, llevándose varios millones, y hemos seguido su rastro hasta aquí – ofreció la información.

- Si quieres podemos ayudarte, no tenemos trabajo, acabamos con él apenas – mientras le daba una mirada asesina a Steve, quien solo le sonrió inocentemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Chin, Kono, tenemos otro caso – con eso saludo al equipo Steve, mientras ingresaba junto con él Danny, Kate y Castle, ya bañados los primeros dos.

- Wow que tecnología – Castle dijo mientras curioseaba a los alrededores.

- Castle compórtate – dice Becket.

- Que buscamos jefe – dice Kono apareciendo al centro, seguida por su primo.

- Ella es Kate Becket y Richard Castle, buscan a un Marc Sulivan, recién ingresado a la isla – dice Danny mientras se acomoda en una silla.

- Un placer -

- Este es Chin – Steve señala al hombre mientras revisa los vuelos, este solo saluda – y ella es Kono – señala a la única mujer del equipo.

- Hola – sonríe coqueto Castle para con la surfista.

- Cuidado que rompe la cara – dijo Chin con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Me gustan las mujeres rudas – contesta guiñándole un ojo.

- Castle – reprende Becket.

- No te pongas celosa, sigues siendo mi diosa – Castle vuelve la atención a la neoyorkina.

- Parece que hemos encontrado a su hombre, se encuentra en un aeropuerto clandestino, y su vuelo sale en media hora – informa Chin.

- Vamos por él – dice Danny mientras se mueven.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Por qué no hemos dividido Becket? – pregunta Castle mientras esta detrás de su diosa, y ella apunta el arma.

- ¿No es peligroso traer al escritor con nosotros? – por el intercomunicador Danny pregunta.

- Si sabes como dejarlo calladito y sentado en la comisaria, estaré muy feliz – respondió Becket mientras miraba a todos lados.

- Tranquila, entiendo como se siente – responde Danny.

- Nadie me ha respondido – se quejo Castle mientras siguen caminando.

- He encontrado al sospechoso – ese era Steve, quien por el intercomunicador informaba.

- Steve, por favor sigue con los protocolos – sin poder verlo, todos sabían que se estaba sobando la cabeza.

- Lo siento babe, si lo hago escapara – respondió simplemente, mientras se oía de fondo un sonido de alguien que busca algo.

- Steve, si vuelas algo te romperé la cara – dice enfadada la voz.

- Claro que si cariño – responde simplemente, y a los dos minutos, una explosión sacude todo el lugar.

Todos llegan de inmediato al lugar, donde Steve esta poniendole las esposas al sospechoso, quien tenía la cara blanca del susto.

- ¡Steve! – la voz iracunda de Danny se escucho, mientras le daba el sermon de su vida.

- ¿Es así siempre? – pregunta Castle divertido a Chin.

- Todos los días – responde abatido Chin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos días después…

- Yo conduciré – dice Danny mientras se acerca a su auto.

- Yo tengo las llaves – Steve las mientras divertido.

- Exijo poder conducir mi auto, dame mis llaves – Danny se cruzo de brazos molesto.

- No –

- Solo lo que conducido una vez desde que te conocí, dame mi auto – Steve sonreía feliz ignorándolo.

- Siento interrumpir su discusión matrimonial, pero el avión sale en 10 minutos – dice Castle sonriente, mientras Steve solo sube al asiento conductor, Danny solo refunfuña molesto mientras sube al copiloto, Kate y Castle suben a los asientos traseros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el avión…

Castle estaba en su portátil escribiendo como poseso, sonriendo, y moviendo la cabeza cuando se le ocurría algo, todo el tiempo, evitando molestar a su compañera, quien al principio estaba feliz, pero después de dos horas se pregunto si estaba haciendo algo.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto curiosa, mientras Castle escribía.

- Un nuevo libro – respondió simplemente, mientras se frotaba sus manos perversamente.

- ¿De que?

- ¿Sabes que el slash vende mucho últimamente? – pregunta en lugar de responder mientras saca la lengua y sigue escribiendo.

- ¿Slash? – pregunta consternada.

- No te hagas Becket, he visto tu cuenta, y tu suscripción a una revista para mayores de edad de esa temática, sabes de que hablo – la susodicha tuvo la gracia de avergonzarse.

- ¿Por qué vas a hacer un libro así? - pregunta mientras intenta acordarse donde pudo verlos Castle.

- Nuestros nuevos amigos amantes, o pronto lo serán, me han inspirado – dice simplemente mientras sigue escribiendo, Becket simplemente sabe que va a comprarlo cuando salga.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titulo: **__Experiencias – Segunda Parte_

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom:**__ Hawaii Five-0_

_**Fandom secundario:**__ Castle_

_**Pareja:**__ Steve/Danny_

_**Dedicatoria:**__ A__ lea1-santome quien apoyo mi idea y la condimento. Y aquí está tú porno, gracias por hacerme soñar cosas adultas._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hawaii Five-0, Castle. y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores __y a sus respectivas mentes creativas, jamás llegare a crear algo como esto en mi vida._

_**Advertencias:**__ Rango M (Madure), contenido adulto. R+18_

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**EXPERIENCIAS **

**Segunda parte**

Steve estaba en su librería favorita, hace meses que conoció al escritor de misterio más famoso de los últimos tiempos, y hoy, su nuevo libro estaba a la venta, como no quería estar con el montón de fans haciendo fila, y el dependiente le debía algunos favores, así que simplemente estaba detrás del local esperando.

- Aquí está el libro – el hombre apareció en el callejón, con un bulto envuelto en papel, Steve solo lo tomo dándole el dinero que costaba, salió a la calle campante, mientras subía al auto (el de Danny).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar a la base de equipo, entro a su oficina, y campantemente se sentó, abrió la envoltura, y ante él se mostro una portada negra con azul, lo que le llamo la atención fue el titulo, "Extreme Love", y las siluetas, que eran de dos hombres.

Girando el libro se encontró con la reseña.

"El paradisiaco Hawái, lejos del bullicio de Nueva Jersey, se encuentra un nuevo detective en la isla, siguiendo a su pequeña hija, conoce al hombre más temerario jamás creado sobre la tierra, iniciando un tórrido y prohibido romance"

Steve parpadeo ante lo leído, eso parecía su historia, pero sin el tórrido y prohibido romance.

Abrió las primeras páginas y se sumió en la lectura. Cinco minutos después su compañero rubio entro por la puerta.

- Steve tenemos un caso – se quedo mirando el libro, viendo a su compañero leyendo, no era algo muy común, parpadeando e intentando ignorarlo volvió a llamarlo – Steve –

- Lo siento Danny – dejando un papel en donde se quedo, dejándolo en su escritorio - ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

- Al norte – dijo pensativo - ¿Es de nuestro amigo el escritor? – pregunto con curiosidad, nunca se imagino que Steve realmente fuera fan, pero ahí estaba, con un libro que recién apenas había salido hoy, y aun no abrían la librería.

- Si, inspirado en Hawái – dice orgulloso el jefe, Danny levanto la ceja incrédulo.

- Él se inspiro para crear su novela en esta tierra infestada en piñas – acuso con la voz Danny.

- ¿Por qué no?, Hawái siempre ha inspirado a muchas personas, tú eres el único amargado que le odia si justificación – tanteo el terreno con burla, mientras sacaba las llaves y se ponía en el volante.

- Porque los demás caen encantados como moscas en la miel, yo veo la realidad – subiéndose al asiento del copiloto.

- Lo que tú digas – le dio la razón solo para dejar de pelear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Danny llego a su departamento hecho polvo, Steve había vuelto a explotar dos bodegas, aunque habían atrapado con vida al delincuente, al parecer le había dado un ataque de nervios, Danny no lo culpaba. Suspirando se acostó en su sofá cama.

Pero a su mente llego el recuerdo de Steve leyendo el libro.

Estaba tan concentrado.

El libro debía estar interesante, a pesar de estar inspirado en esta tierra caliente.

Resignándose, decidió ir a la mañana siguiente por una copia.

Algo debía de tener.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos días después…

Steve estaba a punto de poner a Richard Castle en un pedestal, por fin había acabado el libro, y a pesar de que la mitad era más ficticio que real, su imaginación voló muy alto por las escenas de sexo, Alex O'loughlin era su homónimo, y Scott Caan era él de su Danny, solo había cambiado el nombre, pero todo lo demás seguía siendo lo mismo.

Solo estuvo tres días, y tuvo material suficiente para hacer un libro, aunque debería darle algunas ideas, él no siempre causaba destrozos, también Danny cuando estaba enfadado.

Un fuerte golpe en la entrada de su casa lo alerto, eran las diez, y él no esperaba a nadie.

Al abrir tremenda fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Danny que estaba a punto de echar humo por la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto dejando que entrara.

- Ya leí el libro de nuestro "amigo" escritor - dijo completamente alterado.

- ¿Así? – dice con un poco de ironía, mientras quita una lámpara del paso del rubio, antes de que la aviente y la rompa.

- ¡Esto es una difamación! – grito furioso, mientras intentaba calmarse, sin éxito.

- Cálmate Danno, solo es un libro – dijo con un poco triste ante la realidad, pero tenía que calmar a su compañero antes de que tomara el primer vuelo a Nueva York y su amiga Kate Becket tuviera que arrestarlo por asesinato.

- ¡Que me calme! Ya viste lo que escribe de nosotros – dice moviendo las manos a todas direcciones.

- Por supuesto –

- ¿También la parte del sexo? – pregunto sonrojándose un poco, ante la mirada incrédula de Steve.

- Claro que si – contesta simplemente.

- ¿Y no te molesta? – pregunto incrédulo y en shock, él mencionado solo levanto los hombros.

- Es algo que siempre he querido hacer – responde de nuevo, viendo fijamente a los ojos de Danny.

- … - el rubio se atraganto con su saliva, mientras el moreno se acercaba lentamente a él.

- Cuando leíste esa parte, no te imaginabas como seria – susurra al oído, abrazándolo, acurrucándolo contra si, impregnándose de su aroma.

- Steve

- Como sería un beso – susurro mientras le besaba, despacio, jugando con las bocas, feliz al saberse correspondido, llenando su boca del sabor del contrario, recorriéndola, pelear unos instantes por el control, en el que nadie perderá, sumiéndose en un placer electrizante.

Steve empezó a deslizar la corbata del cuello, tirándola en el suelo, abriendo la camisa, acariciando con sus dedos ese lugar no antes descubierto, desliándolos hacia el pecho, desabrochando más botones, solo la boca y dirigió sus besos al cuello.

- Steve – dijo con voz un poco entrecortada.

- Tendrás que darme un puñetazo para que me detenga – dijo Steve, besando el cuello, esperando en silencio algún golpe.

- Yo no he dicho que pares – contesto con voz un poco más normal, mientras la cabeza de Steve lo encaro, sonriendo por lo que eso podría implicar, Danny rodo los ojos, y con brutalidad cambio los papeles, besando ahora él con pasión.

- No entiendo, ¿Por qué estabas tan enfadado? – pregunto, mientras Danny lo tumbaba en el sofá más cercano.

- Odio cuando la gente descubra cosas que no quiero que descubran – dice mientras se pone encima de la cintura del SEAL, moviendo las caderas para rozar cierta parte de la anatomía del acostado, mientras termina de quitarse la camisa.

Steve se sentó y empezó a besar de nuevo a Danny, mientras acariciaba la piel descubierta, toda aquella piel que siempre estuvo oculta a su vista, hoy no solo se dejaba ver, sino acariciar, tocar, besar y morder.

Danny aprovecho para quitar la camisa, dejando un rato los besos, para tirarla por algún lugar cercano, y seguir con los besos, aun moviendo sus caderas.

Cambiando de posición, dejo a Danny acostado, él entre sus piernas, besando el pecho, jugando con los pezones con su boca, mientras desabrochaba el pantalón de ambos, acariciando de vez en cuando por arriba de la tela.

Volviendo a aventar a Steve para acostarlo, quedando arriba mientras se quitaba el pantalón, y al mismo tiempo todo lo que le quedaba de ropa, volviéndose a besar con más lengua y humedad que antes, el moreno también aprovecho para sacarse la ropa de encima, dejándola arrumbada por ahí.

Cargando a Danny, para sentarse bien, el miembro de su compañero acariciaba su vientre, mientras el suyo jugaba en la zona baja. Separando con su mano para poder entrar despacio, disfrutando la sensación, la conexión.

Respirando ante la intromisión, espero unos momentos, pero para su desesperación Steve no iba a moverse, tendría que hacerlo él. Y sin esperar lo hizo, arriba y abajo, impulsándose en los hombros del moreno.

Steve llego a la ayuda pronto, poniendo sus manos en el trasero de Danny para impulsarlo, recibiendo ambos mejores resultados. No supieron cuanto duro, pero cuando llegaron al clímax estaban demasiado cansados como para pensar, así que se durmieron acurrucados en el sofá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Papá, te ha llegado una carta de Hawái – dice Alexis mientras le pasa un sobre blanco, con algunas palmeras impresas en el.

- ¡Por fin! – grito emocionado Castle, mientras dejaba su desayuno para abrir la carta.

- ¿De quién es papá? – pregunto la pelirroja, al ver la expresión de su padre.

- De unos amigos de Hawái – contesto mientras leía lo escrito, donde le agradecían su ayuda en la relación entre el amigo de su compañera y su compañero, esto tenía que contárselo a Becket.


End file.
